


Es Krim

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, D-Class/Joker Game, Developing Friendships, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Siang itu panas tapi menghangatkan, juga melelehkan rasa manis di lidah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji  
> "Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan maeteriil apapun dari fanfiksi ini"

 

Tengah hari begitu terik. Panas surya yang menggantung di tengah langit biru sanggup mematangkan daging –andai- dijerang bebas di alam terbuka. Lelaki bersurai pirang tak peduli. Kendati titis-titis peluh mengaliri pori-pori kulitnya, mencipta hawa gerah tak nyaman. Ia melangkah seringan bulu, memasuki kediamannya. Kala netra secerah langit siang itu menangkap sosok yang sedang terlelap di atas sofa ruang tamu, binar lega membayang di sana. Senang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

 

***

 

Johann -pria itu- meletakkan tas dan dua bungkus plastik yang sedari tadi ditentengnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk persis di sisi pria yang tertidur. Tanpa melepas linear kurva di sudut bibir, matanya lamat menatap wajah -yang kini nampak- polos itu. Menelisik pahatan sempurna yang tersodor di depan mata; surai coklat yang selalu rapih, dahi lebar, alis tipis, bulu mata lentik menghias kelopak yang terpejam, lalu hidung mungil dengan embusan nafas yang berirama, sepasang pipi tirus, turun ke bibir tipis yang merah merekah, hingga dagu dan leher putih yang sedikit mengilat oleh keringat.

Johann segera menepis bayangan liar yang melintas di kepala. Ia buru-buru mebuka buntalan tadi. Segelas es krim nyaris mencair. Titik-titik embun membasuh dinding gelas. Terbersit ide jail di pikirannya. Setelah menelan sesuap krim lunak yang lantas melelehkan rasa manis dalam pengecapnya, menjalarkan sensasi dingin di kerongkongan. Ia menbawa gelas berbahan _styrofoam_ menempel di pipi mulus itu, menekan-nekannya pada kulit gembilnya, "Miyoshi..." bisiknya pelan.

Merasa terganggu. Manik coklat itu terbuka menyipit. Beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang merambahi retina, Miyoshi melenguh, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Johann." Ia mendesis sebal pada yang nyengir dan mengendikkan bahu sembari asyik melumat es krim.

"Sejak kutinggal tadi pagi kau belum bangun-bangun juga, _Sleeping Prince_?"

Lidahnya berdecak, "bilang saja kau senang memandangi wajah tampanku," Miyoshi bagkit dari posisi baring. Johann belum sempat buka mulut saat ia terpaku mendapati sepasang bibir Miyoshi meraih sendok stick di tangan Johann, melumat habis es krim yang baru dikeruknya. Miyoshi menumpukan tangan di pundak Johann, "kau masih saja menyukai manisan, huh?"

"Kau juga; sering gampang tertidur, tapi susah bangun. Benar kan?" Johann terkikik. Ia kembali mengeruk es krim dan menelannya.

Pagi buta seiring kokok ayam menyapa alam, Johann mendapati sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang terletak di distrik padat kota Berlin. Dengan penampilan kusut seolah habis menghambur waktu tidak tidur sepanjang malam; wajah lesu dan kantung mata menghitam. Johann menerima rekannya yang mengeluh pening akibat susah tidur di kamar asrama itu sepenuh hati.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya lebih mudah lelap di tempat yang tenang dan nyaman."

Miyoshi membuka satu kantung plastik tersisa. Ada dua kardus berlabel makanan. Aroma harum yang khas menguar begitu dibuka olehnya. Ia mulai melahap makanan siap saji itu. Perutnya kosong sejak semalam.

"Kenapa tidak datang ke sini semenjak sore? kau kan bisa mengontakku."

Johann meletakkan gelas es krimnya, meraih kotak makan yang tersisa dan ikut menyantapnya.

Miyoshi mengendikkan bahu, "aku tak ingin mengusikmu. Niatku menyelesaikan tugas semalaman penuh, tapi tuntas lebih cepat dan kebisingan di luar kamar asrama menggangguku."

Sejak kedatangan Miyoshi di negeri jawara piala dunia itu setahun lalu, mereka berkawan dekat. Namun jauh sebelumnya; tiga tahun lalu saat Johann menginjakkan kaki di negeri Sakura; tanah air Miyoshi. Ia sudah mengenalnya -sebatas fans rahasia- sebagai anak mas kelas ungglan _D-Class_.

"Kalau kurang cocok dengan sistem berasrama, mengapa tidak kau ambil program keluarga angkat saja seperti yang lain?"

Selidik Johann kala itu. Saat Miyoshi menginap di apartemennya pertama kali.

"Kau keberatan?"

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng.

"Aku sudah punya keluarga di sini. Tidak butuh keluarga jadi-jadian."

Sebuah jawaban yang menghangatkan hati dan membuat wajahnya merona senyuman.

 

"Mau menghadiri mata kuliah siang ini?"

Mereka usai bersantap. Miyoshi mengangguk. Ekor mata Johann mengintiri Miyoshi yang bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

"Mana handuk yang kutinggalkan di sini?"

 

***

 

Bagi Johann, terik panas siang itu melingkupkan hangat dalam rongga dada. Seperti juga es krim yang melelehkan rasa manis di lidah. Semanis kebersamaannya dengan pria -yang identik dengan warna- mocca. Secuil memo yang teramat berharga, dipatri dalam kenangan penuh arti.


End file.
